fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Turner/References
*He was the world Charade champion 5 years running. * Despite appearing physically weak and having a pot belly, he is really quite an athletic and strong man. * Dad works in middle management. Dad's job is often described as a "pencil pusher", to the point where Dad is obsessed with them. He even received the coveted honor of sharpening his pencil in the "Silver Sharpener", only to knock it to the ground and winding up being paddled upside down with Mom in the Canadian Justice System. The company Dad works at is called Big Co. He is shown working in Pencil Nexus in The Boss of Me suggesting that Dad lost his job at Big Co. at some point prior to the latter mentioned episode. *Timmy's dad has two cars, a green one that is seen in several episodes as "The Big Problem" and "Vicky Loses Her Icky", and "Stryker Z", the car he got in "Engine Blocked", and that despite having been destroyed at the end of the episode, appeared again in the episode "Wishy Washy", as being owned by Mr. Turner. * In around three episodes, Mom and Dad are transformed into costumed superheroes known as Mighty Mom & Dyno Dad. * Dad dropped out of school in the 5th grade as revealed in "Old Man And The C-". * Dad is apparently 42 years old, because in the episode "Odd Jobs", he said, "I will be on a mission to Uranus for 23 years! See you when I'm 65!" * Dad's favorite shirt is a purple 80's t-shirt that says "BORN TO PARTY", and Mom tells him that it was stolen by Canadians. But it was eventually found in the garbage created under their house when Timmy wished all of their garbage away, ticking off Wanda's "mob type" father, Big Daddy, who runs the garbage collection racket in Fairy World. * In Add-A-Dad, it is shown he has at least 219 jobs. * Mr. Turner has been two super heroes; Dyno Dad and Nog Man. * In both Christmas Specials, Mr. Turner is shown to have an addiction to egg nog, so much so that for Christmas when he got an expensive car, the Hope Diamond and a talking horse he was still angry that he didn't get what he really wanted, which was 20,000 gallons of egg nog. * Along with Mom, his real first name has never been revealed. Whenever their names are revealed, the show has it inaudible by either a truck passing by or just silenced. Though due to evidence, it is possible that Dad's name is Timmy, Sr, due to his son Timmy inexplicably having a "II" suffix. * It was shown that in You Doo, that Dad works with pencils. * He is modeled after his voice actor, Daran Norris who also portrays him in the live-action movie. ** He's the only character to have his voice actor play his live action version. * His hate for the neighbour Dinkleburg is modeled after Homer Simpson's hate for Ned Flanders in the show "The Simpsons", which Butch Hartman himself is a fan of. * Mr. Turner is similar to Randy Marsh from the Adult comedy cartoon, ''South Park''. * He didn't really appear in Balance of Flour. * In "Hairicane" its shown he can fly a helicopter. * His "expiration date" is said to be January 10, 2050. * in "Hairicane" he is seen wearing a familiar looking hockey mask, that hockey mask may be a reference to the fictional serial killer Jason Voorhees, This returns in Operation: Dinkleberg * His name is beleved to be Timberlake. It might have also been a misunderstanding of "Turner". * He was the first character to ever speak, in The Fairly OddParents! * He and his wife originally appeared in the Oh Yeah! Cartoons shorts as recurring characters, but they had a significantly different character design and their faces were never revealed; the top of their heads were sometimes visible, however. * Timmy's Dad, his hatred for Sheldon Dinkleberg, and the phrase "This is where I'd put a trophy, if I had one!" have achieved memetic status. Category:References Category:Characters Category:Trivia